The field of the invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically, to a method and system for improving communications of self-powered wireless sensors in a waveguide environment.
At least some known aircraft manufacturers are considering using wireless networking technology in airplane systems to minimize weight, improve reliability and safety, and to reduce maintenance costs. Wireless technology has been deployed for internet access using standard WIFI technology, but wireless technology has yet to be used for aircraft critical systems. Achieving the benefits of wireless technology will require the deployment of many autonomous wireless sensors and actuators on an airplane.
Communications with sensors without using wires or fiber provides a major benefit in weight savings. However, for autonomous sensors to be effective, power requirement minimization is needed. Moreover, in situations using standard RF transmission where signal levels will vary with distance and time, referred to as fading also could benefit from power requirement minimization techniques. The current method of mitigating fading effects is to adjust the gain of the receiver circuit to maintain a constant signal level. However, that approach is not a desirable solution for aircraft wireless systems because of power limitations.